Objects In The Rear View Mirror
by AliveNdangerous
Summary: Severus thinks about the past, present and future HPSS, songfic, complete


**Title:** Objects in the rear view mirror  
**Author:** Alive Dangerous

**Pairing:** Snape / Harry

**Rating: **PG-13

**Category: **Songfic/Romance

**Summary:** Severus thinks about the past, present and future

**WARNINGS: **Speaks slowly and clearly This is slash.

**Disclaimer: **Believe me, I don't even look like JKR. And _Objects in the rear view mirror_ is a song by Meat Loaf.

**Feedback:** gothrockrulezzonnet.nl

**BETA: **Ninsgveen Maike

**Other:** This is part of the Dawn-to-Dusk HP/SS Fuh-Q-Fest at http: The first line challenge: '"Black and Lupin would never accept this, Harry," Snape insisted.' And somehow put Valentines Day in it.

_"Black and Lupin would never accept this, Harry," Snape insited, but Harry hadn't given up. _Severus was sitting down under a tree by the lake, staring off into nothingness, just thinking. Now that the war was over he could finally relax. "Sickle for your thoughts," Came a voice from behind him. "Nothing special Love, just thinking about... Well, everything, actually." He answered to the handsome man who lied down next to him.

"Everything sounds interesting." Harry said, propping himself up on one elbow. "Believe me, nothing you don't already know. Just how fast everything went, the war, you teaching here, us." He added the last with a small smile and a loving look. "Yes, it did go fast... You finally washing your hair, wearing something else than those robes with way too many buttons, dropping your mask and looking damn good this way, I might add." Harry's voice was mocking, but a compliment was still a compliment.

"Appearantly it could have gone faster without you watching me all the time." Severus' voice was just as mocking, he liked Harry watching him. "Oh yeah, it must've been horrible for you, getting attention and stuff like that." Harry smiled up at Severus and kissed him deeply, their tongues sparring. He pulled the older wizard on top of him, never breaking the kiss. He loved kissing the man, but then again he loved everything about him.

Finally the need of breath beat the passion and they had to break apart, gasping for breath. "Mister Potter, this is not the place nor the time to do this. We are outside a castle full of hormonally disturbed teenagers who will probably come outside any minute now." Severus tried to use the 'Danger! Run for your Live!' voice, but judging by the bright smile on his lover's face he'd only managed the 'Scary Potions Master, Do Not Poke With Sticks' one. At the moment, he certainly felt like being poked, but it would be too dangerous. He was sure those brats could simply smell anything even remotely like sex, let alone the real thing.

The younger man pouted, but dind't protest. Obviously, he didn't feel like giving a show either. "Okay, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about then? We've been together for 2 years now and I still hardly know any thing about you." Severus sighed, he'd known Harry would ask him to tell this sometime. Appearantly, that time was now. "OK, I'll tell you." He said, sitting up again and leaning against the tree.

Severus began to talk and lost himself in thought while doing so. _The skies were pure and the fields were green and the sun was brighter than it's ever been. When I grew up with my best friend Kenny, We were close as any brothers than you ever knew. _Harry smiled warmly, he was finally going to hear about Severus' youth. Although he did have a feeling it wouldn't all be this beautiful.

_It was always summer and the future called, we were ready for adventures and we wanted them all. And there was so much left to dream, and so much time to make it real. _Severus smiled at that memory, they'd wanted to be so much... He grabbed Harry's hand. The next part would be a lot more difficult to tell. He knew Harry understood, because he gave Severus' hand an encouraging squeeze.

Severus had a hard time finding his voice, but Harry had to know this and maybe it would help him to tell it all._ But I can still recall the sting of all the tears when he was gone, they said he crashed and burned. I know I'll never learn why any boy should die so young. _Harry moved behind Severus, so the older wizard was leaning against him instead of the tree. Severus leaned into the touch, it was somehow comforting. Strange really, he'd never been the kind of person who wanted to be comforted. Harry had quite the effect on him.

_We were racing, we were soldiers of fortune! We got in trouble, but we sure got around. There are times I think I see him peeling out of the dark, I think he's right behind me now and he's gaining ground._ He didn't know whether Harry totally understood that part, but it was the only way he knew to say it and even he didn't fully understand it.

The strong arms sneaking around his waist helped him find the strength to continue his story, he'd never told anyone everything. He decided he should tell Harry his conclusion as well. _But it was long ago and it was far away, Oh God it seems so very far! And if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car. And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are! _Hary was impressed Severus had enough knowledge of the muggle world to use that metaphor, but he'd told the man a lot about it and this wasn't the moment to wonder about such unimportant things.

Severus took a deep breath. "Then came the day my mother died." He said in a defeated voice. _And when the sun descended and the night arose, I heard my father cursing everyone he knows. He was dangerous and drunk and defeated and corroded by failure and envy and hate. _Severus bit his lower lip and felt Harry pressing a soft kiss to his temple. He couldn't stop now, even if he wanted to.

_There were endless winters and the dreams would freeze, nowhere to hide and no leaves on the trees. And my father's eyes were blank, As he hit me again and again and again!_ One, single tear escaped Severus and he smiled sadly when the younger wizard kissed it away. The arms around him tightened, he felt... Save.

_I know I still believe he'd never let me leave, I had to run away alone. So many threats and fears, so many wasted years! Before my life became my own... _"Is that why you joined the Death Eaters? Because you felt you had nowhere else to run?" Harry's voice was soft, understanding. If he'd been given the chance to escape the Dursleys he'd have taken it as well. Severus just nodded.

_And though the nightmares should be over, some of the terrors are still intact. I'll hear that ugly coarse and violent voice and then he grabs me from behind, and then he pulls me back._ Harry didn't know whether Severus was talking about his father or Voldemort, neither did Severus. It both felt the same way...

Severus face lit up a little. "And after seven long years of being the bane of my existence, I saw you in another way than as an insufferable brat." He turned his head to give Harry a small, sweet kiss._ There was a beauty living on the edge of town and he always put the top up and the hammer down! And he taught me everything I'll ever know, about the mystery and the muscle of love_ They both laughed, that didn't sound too discreet and hearing it from Severus was simply hilarious.

"Go on Sev, find more fantastic ways to discribe me!" Severus smiled. "Just remember, you asked for it..." _The stars would glimmer and the moon would glow, I'm in the back seat with my Harry like a Romeo. And the signs along the highway all said, Caution! Kids At Play!_ Harry laughed and looked around in mock confusion. "Kids? Where? I only see a grumpy, old, potions master!" He joked. "I'm not grumpy." Severus answered, making Harry laugh even louder. He suddenly understood what was so funny. "And I'm not old either! Insufferable brat!" Harry managed to repress the rest of his laughter. "Do you want me to finish the story or not?" Severus asked in mock irritation.

"Yes Love, please continue." Harry said, swallowing the last of his laughter. _Those were the rights of spring and we did everything, there was salvation every night! We got our dreams reborn and our upholstery torn, but everything we tried was right._ Harry smiled, their nights together were indeed great. Although he'd never known they meant so much to Severus. He knew they meant a lot to the both of them, but just not this much.

_He used his body just like a bandage, he used my body just like a wound. I'll probably never know where he disappeared, but I can see him rising up out of the back seat now... Just like an angel rising up from a tomb!_ With that he turned to Harry and caught his lips in a long, slow and loving kiss, letting their tongues dangle together. When they broke apart Harry took Severus' hand while he stood up again. "How about another bandage? It is Valentines Day, after all." He asked with a glint in his emerald green eyes. Severus' ebony orbs connected with them as he stood. "An excellent idea."

_Although objects in the rear view mirror, may appear closer than they are. You'll never know exactly where the objects ahead are, especially on the road of life._


End file.
